CHANGE OF POWERS
by Rioter
Summary: TMNT/JP - crossover ----Mistakes can happen sometimes.... and the consequences might be undeniable---- Please R&R----updated------
1. Chapter 1

Title: CHANGE OF POWERS  
  
Author: Rioter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, they belong to Mirage Studios. And I don't own Jurassic Park either.  
  
Author's note: That's just an idea I had in mind a few months ago and now I've decided to do it ;-)) It's not intended to be serious every time *lol*  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
At the turtles lair:  
  
"Donnie, what are you doing?" Leo stood in the doorway, watching his brother with an impatient look in his eyes.  
  
"You will see, you will see", he answered. He seemed to be working out something really interesting so Leo went closer.  
  
"Hey, what is it? Tell me!", her urged.  
  
"Perhaps something we're going to try out today", Donatello paused to close the metal-plate on top of the machine. "A time machine", he finally concluded.  
  
"A *what*?!" Leo stared at his brother as if he had misheard.  
  
"Well... a time machine. At least it should be. I thought it would be quiet interesting to have a look behind the scenes." He smiled. "Don't you think so?"  
  
"Ummm... I never thought of something like that. It looks rather weird." Leo started examining the machine.  
  
"No! Please, don't touch it, it isn't finished yet. Go and tell Mikey and Raph to come down here. Meanwhile I'll fix the plates here."  
  
Leo nodded. "Alright, dude", he murmured and went out.  
  
  
  
"Wow, what a cool thing you've invented, bro'", Raph said as he saw the machine.  
  
"Nice, isn't it", Donatello replied proudly. "Well, it's ready to get started."  
  
"So let's go!", Mike yelled euphorically.  
  
Donatello took the remote control "Which time do you wanna travel to?"  
  
"What about... yeah, what about 1900? Must be fun to visit the beginning of our century."  
  
"Alright then. I'll do the adjustments now." Donatello pressed a button, and the numbers on the display, glowing a dark red, showed 1900. Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
"Hey, what's that!", Raph yelled.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later the four turtles were standing in what looked like a forest. They looked around in disbelief.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Leo's voice trembled a little.  
  
"No idea", Donatello replied. "But it definitely isn't the year 1900."  
  
"I guess we have a problem, dudes", Michelangelo said.  
  
"Hey, we'll look around here, perhaps everything went right and we just don't know", Raphael said, but he didn't believe it either.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in N.Y.C., near the turtles lair:  
  
"Bebop, Rocksteady, you cretins! You can't do anything right!", Shredder yelled as he recognized that they'd stopped the module at the surface. "Didn't I tell you I wanna go underground?! You know that the sewers are underground, don't you?!"  
  
"Sorry, boss. It was just a mistake", Bebop tried to apologize. "We only wanted..."  
  
"Mistake, mistake!", Shredder broke in angrily. "You *always* make mistakes!" He suddenly stopped his harangue. "What the heck is that? Looks like our stupid green mutants have left something behind here."  
  
"Man, what a cool machine!", Rocksteady went closer and Shredder and Bebop followed.  
  
"Don't touch it!", Shredder shouted, as Bebop grabbed the remote control and pressed a button. Bebop and Rocksteady backed up while the machines signals started to glow in their flashy colours. A minute later both of them just stood there staring at the place where Shredder had been standing. "Uh-oh, I think something went wrong", Bebop said pointlessly. 


	2. Chapter 2

The four turtles were standing on a hill after they finally had recognized that their hopes about being in the year 1900 were useless. They hadn't found anything which at least *reminded* them of the civilisation.  
  
"And what's your proposal now? Waiting for a miracle?!, " Raph snapped at Donnie.  
  
Donatello hesitated. What should he say? "Well... I know a miracle would be desirable, but... umm.... I'd say we're gonna make the miracle happen ourselves."  
  
"Let's split up!", Mike proposed.  
  
"Alright, bro'. Let's split up - and I'm going to choose my route right now", Raph replied and left.  
  
His brothers stared after him for a while, till they started their hopeless search, too.  
  
"If anyone's found something useful, he'll call the others!", Leo commanded holding up his turtle comm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Suddenly Raph halted and looked down to his belt where a small tube was fixed. A tube filled with the mutagen he had managed to take away when he and his brothers had met Shredder. "I'm an idiot!", he shouted. How could he have forgotten to place it somewhere in the sewer?! Now he had to find a way to get rid of it as fast as possible. He went on and sighed. The next thing he saw was - he couldn't believe his eyes - a car! A dark green Jeep, standing next to a small camp. Raph made his decision as fast as possible. Almost running he reached the camp, placed the tube on a shelf and went out, leaving the door open. He got into the Jeep and started....  
  
While still driving he took his turtle comm. "Guess what I've found?", he asked, his voice trembling with proud.  
  
"No idea", Leo replied.  
  
"Ummm... you wouldn't guess anyway... a car!", he said. "I'm the best, am I not?!"  
  
"Okay, Raph, don't be that modest", Leo replied sarcastically. "But it really *is* great. Come back to our last meeting point", he ordered. "I'll go and tell the others."  
  
Raph nodded and turned off the turtle comm. Suddenly something rather strange crossed his mind: he was in the past, so where the hell had the car come from? 


	3. Chapter 3

Two raptors came dashing through the forest, the cracking sound of the branches underneath their feet announced their arrival. Both of them stopped in front of the camp. The smaller one, obviously a female, held her head up in the air for about a minute, then - turning to her brother - opened her mouth and let out an angry roar. Someone had been here... at *their* lair. Whoever it had been she would never forget his smell. Nobody was allowed to sneak around here! It was her home, the only thing of importance that had been left in her life. The thoughts about the past that crossed her mind suddenly made her shudder.  
  
In the mean time the male started examining the camp. He stood right in the middle of the storage space and wagged his tale to get rid of his suddenly erupting aggressions. The shelf he smashed fell to the ground with a loud bang. He turned round, stared at the floor for a moment - where the green mutagen began to mix with the rainwater that had poured through the damaged rooftop the night before - and then ran out again to alarm the female. She followed him inside and sniffed at the mixture and the broken glass tube on the floor. Judging from its smell the liquid should be very tasteful, she thought, and started licking some of it. The male didn't wish to be an outsider and, a bit hesitatingly, did the same. A minute later both of them jerked erect. The strange feeling that ran through their bodies made them jump back immediately. They exchanged glances, then the female rose her eyes, took a deep breath and...spoke! "What is it?!", she asked, turning her head to her brother again.  
  
"Weird!", he responded. "That's for sure."  
  
She stared at the broken tube. "Must have been that stuff."  
  
"Probably... but it's great fun anyway. Let's go and try out something new!" After this words he ran out of the camp, noticing that his sister followed him... 


	4. Chapter 4

Trees. Only trees and bushes everywhere around him. How could that be? Well, the Central Park was big, but not *that* big and, despite the fact that there were lots of trees in a park, this area obviously wasn't the Central Park and this realization led him to another deeply shocking fact: he definitely wasn't in New York any longer. Shredder gave a gasp of fear. Where else could he be? What had happened? And, another thing suddenly came to his mind, where had those dumb mutants gone? He tried to calm down a little. He had to find a way out of here and panic wouldn't help him work out a plan. Still feeling a bit weak Shredder sat down on a stone to think the situation over. He came to the conclusion that, wherever he was, he had to find anything like a subway station, a bus or at least a telephone. But he knew that it would be rather difficult - how could he expect public transport and modern technology anywhere in the jungle?! Anyway, the path that led through the trees at least *looked* like a street. He decided to find out where it ended, rose from the stone and looked back before he started to walk.  
  
After about one hour he hadn't found anything helpful, he only was totally exhausted. "Great", he murmured to himself. A sudden noise, like cracking branches, made him turn round. "What.... what....is that?!", he stammered. The blood ran cold in his veins - standing in front of him was nothing less but a huge dinosaur, whose eyes glowed greedily. He gave a deep, terrifying roar. Shredder didn't dare to move. It was obvious that the creature was prepared to attack and he knew that there wasn't the slightest chance to flee. The same moment the T-Rex stepped forward he turned round, at least trying to get away, but the animal was much faster. The dinosaur smashed Shredder with its gigantic tail and the hard stroke took away Shredder's breath for a moment. Lying on the ground he looked up. He was so shocked that he even didn't dare to shout at the attacker. The T-Rex got ready to finish him off and, opening his mouth, showed his sharp, big teeth. But before he could kill his victim two other animals appeared. They were much smaller but obviously very dangerous and they seemed to be angry about something or... *someone*. The T-Rex turned away from Shredder and focussed on the two raptors who attacked him with stunning speed. They were so furious that the T-Rex was forced to back up. Finally he seemed to realize that he was outnumbered and left, giving a last roar. Shredder's relief didn't last for long. *One* problem was solved, but now he had two others.  
  
"Are you okay? He's pretty dangerous, you know..." The clear, soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"I'm alright", Shredder replied and, suddenly noticing that he was talking to a dinosaur, he turned pale.  
  
"Hey, how can you do that?!"  
  
"What?" The young female raptor stepped forward.  
  
"You are *talking*!"  
  
"Uh.... you mean that. Well, I'd say the green liquid's the reason. Someone brought the stuff here and we tried it out. Anyway, I like talking - it's great fun to me."  
  
Shredder sighed - the turtles had been here, with the mutagen they'd stolen, no other possible reasons were left. And they had invented something like a time machine... now he knew how he got there, but could he go back without any knowledge about the machine?  
  
"Umm, okay I think I can guess what had happened", he replied. "But how the heck could I get back in my time now?", he went on.  
  
The other raptor, the male one, gave him a surprised look. "Your time?"  
  
"Yes, my time... but why should I tell you, you wouldn't understand it anyway."  
  
"Hey, don't be prejudiced", the female snapped. "You don't even know us."  
  
"Okay, okay. I have to go back to New York - a city..."  
  
"I know", she broke in. "A city in the United States. But what do you mean by *your time*?  
  
"I don't want to stay in the past, of course!"  
  
"The past?" She seemed to smile. "That isn't the past, that is your time, as you call it."  
  
He looked at her absolutely startled. "You mean..."  
  
"That's just an island", she explained patiently. "If you want to go back to New York you should go by ship. I can show you..."  
  
"Wait!", the other raptor interrupted her. "It's too late now. That would be far too dangerous - he's just a human, remember!"  
  
She nodded. "He's right. You should stay over night. No need to worry, we'll protect you."  
  
Shredder just stared at the raptor and finally said: "Give me a minute, only a minute to understand what you're saying. You are a raptor - which means you are a carnivore. So why the heck should you want to help me?!"  
  
The young male dinosaur looked straight at him. "Well, at first it was really funny tracking humans but when we realized..."  
  
"He's talking rubbish", the female broke in angrily. "You won't understand anything. Let *me* tell!"  
  
Shredder nodded. "Alright. It doesn't matter for me, who's talking. It's weird anyway."  
  
"Our forefathers were created by human beings, so their DNA got a bit modified during the process - that's the main reason for us to be different from our old race's roots. But, to stick to the line, out forefathers used to live one another island, which should be a kind of tourist attraction... I'm not quite sure if I will ever be able to understand the meaning of this term, but... well, forget it!"  
  
"Go on, sister!", the male urged, giving her an angry look.  
  
"Errr.... where have I got to? Yeah, I know... something went wrong with the island's controlling system and everything turned out to be far too dangerous, so the island was left and, as the years passed by, they forgot about the second island, where all of our forefathers had been created. So what you see now is the product of genetic engineering more less." She paused, looking away for second and finally went on. "Some people came here to hunt our race, but they failed, as far as I know. Today only tourist come here by chance. We are used to stealing their food and we no longer attack them. The youngest raptor-generation never attacked human beings - I don't know the reason but it's an unwritten law."  
  
Shredder slowly nodded. "That's.... wow, I would never have believed that... So it's really the 20th century..."  
  
"Yeah. You can get away easily."  
  
The male raptor, who had ducked down during her speech, suddenly looked up and - his eyes full of anger - he jerked erect and started scanning the side of the path through the twilight.  
  
"What's wrong?", Shredder asked.  
  
"We aren't alone any longer", he responded. "Time to get away!" 


	5. Chapter 5

While the male raptor started to prowl around the forest highly excited, the female turned back to Shredder. "You should get away."  
  
"I would have done so, if I knew *how*", he replied.  
  
"What about using a car?", she proposed.  
  
"Errr....where do you want to get a car from?!", he asked surprised, making a gesture towards the trees in front of them. (And why the heck do you know *what* a car is?, he thought.)  
  
"That's rather easy", she replied. "Let's go to the car-park! It's not far from here. About five minutes to walk, I'd say..." She turned to another path and waited for Shredder, who finally decided to follow her, although he couldn't believe that what she had told him was true.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Here we are!", she stated, when they arrived. Five cars were parked at the area and they obviously hadn't been used for years.  
  
"You should take the Jeep", the raptor proposed, motioning towards a dark green car. "The key is inside, I'm sure."  
  
Shredder hesitated a bit, but the arrival of the male raptor convinced him.  
  
"Hey, sister, would you be so kind to do something?!", he yelled as he came dashing along the path. "We haven't got time for casual chatting!"  
  
And what she saw next ensured that he was right. She stepped forward, but before she attacked the T-Rex that broke through the forest, she turned her head to Shredder. "What are you waiting for?! Drive away!" He looked back at the tyrannosaur before he got in the car and accelerated.  
  
He gazed at the rear-view mirror - the two raptors seemed to have a *tactic*. He wondered how they could be able to defend the area against a much taller animal... And suddenly a thought crossed his mind, which he couldn't get out of his head again: wouldn't those raptors be able to defeat the turtles?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Shredder stopped the car in front of another building, which seemed to be a former command post. He decided to wait for the raptors and walked around the area in the mean time.  
  
About twenty minutes later the two raptors arrived. They were half across the lawn, coming from the shadows of the trees and obviously in a very joyful mood. "Sister, you're really great!", the male said, turning to her. "But I think I have forgotten to give you something...", He sneered and lashed out at her. She darted off, evading his attack. "You fool! What a childish behaviour!" She giggled as she ran away.  
  
When she reached Shredder she stated proudly: "The T-Rex won't come back for about a week, I presume. By the way, if you want to get away, I'll show you the landing-stage today."  
  
Shredder thought of the raptor's strength again and he made his decision. "Well, I owe a lot to you...", he said.  
  
"No problem", the male raptor replied and his sister nodded.  
  
"I have to go back to New York as you know", Shredder went on. "And I wondered if you probably wanted to come with me. That could be a lot of fun for you." He looked at both of them, awaiting their reaction.  
  
The female gasped. "That... that would be great! I always wanted to visit a *real* city. You can't imagine what it means to me..."  
  
"Stop!", the male interrupted her. "You know a city is *not* the place where we belong!"  
  
She turned to her brother. "Let's try!", she urged. "It might be of advantage..."  
  
He sighed and slowly nodded. "Okay - if you really want to go I don't want to stand in you way."  
  
Shredder was still watching them and, as they made their decision, laughed, a deep, sinister laugh.  
  
The male raptor looked at him a bit startled. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It isn't funny", he replied. "It's *great*. You guys will come with me and then, well, you will see..."  
  
"Hey I'm female and I insist on that, okay?!"  
  
Shredder looked at her and, noticing that she obviously was a statuesque beauty for her race, he replied: "I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to use a neutral term."  
  
She nodded. "It's okay."  
  
"Umm...you will need names", he suddenly said.  
  
"Names?! What for?" The female didn't understand the meaning of his proposal.  
  
"I can't call both of you raptor, of course!"  
  
"Err.... alright... but we don't have names, as you can imagine", the male said.  
  
Shredder remained silent for a while, then looked at the female again. "I'll call you Athena", he said. "The name of a Greek goddess, as it befits you."  
  
The female seemed to smile and if raptors could blush she would have done so. "It sounds great... really", she replied. "And what about my brother?"  
  
Shredder wanted to answer, but the male raptor was a bit faster. "I wanna be named Clipper!"  
  
"Why?" Shredder and Athena asked in unison.  
  
"Because it... well, it sounds cool!"  
  
Athena sighed. "You'll regret your proposal", she said to Shredder. "My brother's really annoying."  
  
"I think I can cope with that", he replied, thinking of the turtles - not even the most annoying raptor in the world could be compared to *them*... "By the way, do you have electricity here?"  
  
"Of course", she answered, motioning towards the building. "I'd say you should have a look at the maps too - to find out the coordinates."  
  
"Eh?! Coordinates? Why should I need coordinates?"  
  
"Well, if you want us to come with you, we will have to go by helicopter."  
  
"Didn't you say there were ships?"  
  
"She hates ships", the male raptor broke in. "She'd never go by ship."  
  
"I see. No problem - at least not if you know where we can get a helicopter from..."  
  
"Be patient", she replied. "I'll show you." 


	6. Chapter 6

After Raphael had arrived at the meeting point, their discussion erupted again.  
  
"Don't ask *me* what to do!", Leo snapped at Donatello. "It isn't *my* time- machine!"  
  
"I'll find a way out, I promise", Donnie replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we get in the car and start doing something instead of waiting, dudes?!", Raph asked. "I don't think New York will suddenly appear in front of us!"  
  
"He's right", Mike agreed. "What else should we do..."  
  
Leo nodded. "Okay, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Meanwhile Shredder had found a way to use the electricity provided by the computer-system in the building to activate his radiophone and tried to contact Krang.  
  
Athena watched him. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm calling....", he hesitated, "well...I'm calling some friends. They'll be prepared for our arrival"  
  
"Okay, I'll wait outside. I'll show you the helicopter when you're ready", she responded and went out.  
  
  
  
Athena had already left, when Shredder went downstairs. He looked around startled, wondering where she had gone to.  
  
"She's at the airstrip", the male raptor explained. "Come along with me."  
  
Shredder followed him and after a little while they reached the island's coast.  
  
"That's what you'll have to use now", was Athena's comment when Shredder reached the helicopter.  
  
Shredder looked at the machine - it wasn't the best one but it would do just fine.  
  
"Alright, no problem. I'm able to do that."  
  
Athena gave a sigh of relief and turned to her brother, while Shredder climbed in. "Hey, hurry up! We've got to leave now!" Clipper got into the helicopter without saying a word, but he seemed to be worried.  
  
Shredder gazed out of the window before he started the engines. The machine shot vertically into the air, giving a shrill sound, which sounded like mosquitoes on a hot summer day. The island got out of sight soon and the ocean they crossed was nothing than a shivering, blue area.  
  
Clipper didn't move away from the window during the flight and, after considering the situation, he said: "The landscape down here doesn't look like New York City."  
  
Shredder could almost feel his eyes fixed on him piercingly. "Err....we..."  
  
"What?!" The raptor's head jerked from on side to the other nervously. He felt the anger inside of him burning like a flame.  
  
"Our headquarters aren't in New York", Shredder responded, concentrating on the route.  
  
"Headquarters? Whose headquarters?", Clipper asked in an angry voice. "*We* don't have headquarters as far as I remember. What do you think we are? Your slaves?!"  
  
"Wait", Athena interrupted him. "I don't see any problem. If he wants us to work for him, we'll do. It's far better than staying on this damn boring island."  
  
Shredder sighed. At least one of them was on his side. "It isn't real work", he said. "For you it won't be difficult, I'm sure. By the way, we are arriving right now."  
  
Athena and Clipper gazed out of the window. The area underneath the helicopter looked like a desert - well, it obviously *was* a desert. But the thing that really attracted their attention was a huge, future- looking building in front of them. Both raptors jumped out of the helicopter, staring at the building in astonishment.  
  
"Welcome to the Technodrome", Shredder said.  
  
"To the what?!" Clipper turned to him.  
  
"The Technodrome", Shredder repeated, opening one of the doors.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
- Isla Sorna -  
  
The turtles had stopped the car at the end of the road. Fortunately no dinosaur had crossed their way, but they still didn't know where they had got to.  
  
"Well, it's just a stupid idea, Donnie", Raph said, "but what about pressing the button on your remote control again? I know we would need the second one, to be sure, but....well, just to try it out..."  
  
Donatello shrugged his shoulders. "If you want me to", he replied, taking out the remote control. "But I don't think it will work. It's just too simple." He pressed the button.... and to their total astonishment they stood on the pavement a few seconds later and the annoying sound of cars passing by ensured that they were in a city..... New York.  
  
"Wow!", was all Leo commented when he realized that they had come back.  
  
"If it hadn't been that real, I'd swear I had been dreaming", Don said. "I'm going to destroy this hellish machine tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, great idea bro'", Raph said. "And we really, really shouldn't tell Master Splinter about our little trip to nowhere", he went on and grinned. 


	7. Chapter 7

In Krang's opinion the two raptors had to prove their abilities soon so he told Shredder to take them to the city where they should steel the parts he still needed for his new inventions.  
  
Athena smiled when Shredder told her about it and stated that they would fail.  
  
"How can you know?", she asked. "Because of those turtles, you've mentioned?"  
  
He nodded. "Exactly. You won't be able to do that as long as you aren't trained."  
  
"So you really think we need to be trained?", Clipper broke in. "I'll show you what skills our race has. Let us do it our way, then judge - but not the other way round, okay?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
When April called the turtles and told them about a burglary in Brooklyn they were absolutely sure that they would have an easy job to do.  
  
And at first it really seemed to be business-as-usual...  
  
  
  
"Hey, Shredder. Guess that's the wrong place for you to stick around", Raph said, when Shredder walked back to the car that was parked next to the building.  
  
But to his astonishment Shredder only smiled. "Sorry, but I haven't got the time to stay with you here, but I'm sure you want to get to know my assistants." He made a gesture towards the doorway.  
  
"What a stupid, old trick", Raph replied. But a split second later he stepped back in shock. Two dinosaurs rushed out of the building, their dark green eyes focussing on the four turtles.  
  
"What the hell is.... that?!" Leo stammered.  
  
"No matter what it is, let's just leave!" Mike turned round and ran back to the Van.  
  
His brothers followed and when the car's doors were closed they started the engines, but the raptors didn't hesitate. A scratching sound made the turtles realize that one of the raptors had jumped onto the roof of the car somehow.  
  
"Leo, stop the car!", Mikey yelled. He intended to throw the raptor off the roof. But when the Van boomed to a halt the dinosaur was still standing on top of it.  
  
In the mean time the other raptor had arrived and attacked the Van from the side. It took Athena a few seconds till she realized that she wouldn't get the door open, so she smashed the window with her tail. Leo gasped when he saw the sharp claws so close.  
  
Shredder had followed them and got out of the car to see what was happening. He hadn't expected that the raptors were able to break a car open, so he stood there for a moment a bit confused not knowing what to do.  
  
The female raptor, still next to Leo, suddenly raised her slender head and looked at Shredder for a second.  
  
Maybe it's awaiting instructions, Leo thought. And he was absolutely sure those instructions would mean his death.  
  
But Shredder only said: "Come over here!" The female left the Van quickly and the second one also jumped off the roof. "Get back into the car", Shredder commanded and both of them obeyed. Turning to the turtles, he said: "That'll teach you. Next time I won't be so kind..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
back at the Technodrome -  
  
"You've done a great job today", Shredder stated. "I'm very proud of you. Now Krang won't have a reason to send you back."  
  
"What?! He wanted to send us back?", Athena seemed to be really shocked.  
  
"Yes, I didn't tell you, but if you had failed today he would've sent you back to your island."  
  
"Uh... I'll be even more careful in the future", she replied.  
  
"Okay, he wants to talk to you, so you should come with me now", Shredder said and made a gesture towards a door.  
  
  
  
"I have to admit that I didn't expect your success", Krang said, when the two raptors were standing in front of him. "But you *did* succeed and so you probably might do other things, apart from stealing . You will have the responsibility for certain, difficult plans..."  
  
"Great!", Clipper interrupted. "When will we start?"  
  
"Wait! You don't know what I wanted to tell you. For doing such things I have to change you. You can imagine that you would attract a lot of attention in the city above us, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, but... what do you want to point out? What do you mean by changing us?"  
  
Shredder seemed to know. "Krang! You can't..."  
  
"Shut up!", Krang snapped at him. "You have taken them to New York. It was *your* decision, so you have to take the consequences."  
  
"But I didn't want to do such weird things. You don't know what will happen - they might not be able to cope with that!"  
  
"Hey, hey, - wait a second. What weird things?", Athena asked.  
  
"I have to turn you into humans", Krang replied.  
  
Athena gasped. "What? That's impossible. That will never work."  
  
"It will work." Krang pointed at a machine standing in the corner of the room. "You will have to choose: I can turn you into humans or send you back."  
  
Hearing that, Clipper and Athena didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, turn us into whatever... but don't send us back to this damn island! That's the last place on earth where we want to stay."  
  
"Alright then", Krang seemed to be content. "Shredder, get out of here, I'll tell you when it's finished."  
  
"Why do I have to get out?"  
  
"You might try to intervene and, apart from the fact that you're annoying, you don't have to see everything."  
  
Shredder looked at the two raptors. What would happen if... He didn't dare to think of the possible consequences, so he finally left. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shredder had been waiting five hours and he expected that Krang did refuse to let him go inside because his experiment was a failure. But suddenly the control light over the steel door turned green, showing that the entrance was unlocked.  
  
"Ready?", Shredder asked, before opening the door. When Krang confirmed, he went in. He saw Athena and Clipper it took a moment till he was sure he didn't dream.  
  
They both had been totally changed into humans, but still looked extraordinary. Tall, slim and dangerous in a certain way he couldn't describe. It was a kind of natural power that seemed to be deeply rooted in them.  
  
The young female was a striking beauty. She had long, dark brown hair, was tall, slim and her green eyes were still filled with that mystic glowing he had noticed when he had seen her for the first time. She was wearing a grey skirt and a blouse, which made her look a bit normal, but Shredder could tell by the way she was behaving that she had been only physically changed. She seemed to be highly excited, and was uncertain what she should do - there was still all the raptor power inside of her.  
  
Her brother looked even more impressive than as a raptor. He was taller than Shredder and seemed to be far stronger. He was able to cope with the situation far better than his sister did.  
  
"Uh-oh...", Athena suddenly said. "Guess there's something missing!" With a surprised shout she fell.  
  
"Great!", Clipper stated, giving her a sarcastically grin.  
  
"What did you expect? How should I be standing without a tail?!", she replied angrily, while getting to her feet again.  
  
"The same way I do", he answered dryly.  
  
"No problem, Athena, you'll get used to it soon", Shredder said.  
  
"Oh, I look damn stupid, I'm sure...", she murmured.  
  
"No! You don't!" Shredder walked towards her to help her stand. "You look great, believe me."  
  
"Really?", she asked.  
  
"Yes, you should look in a mirror... You're a beauty, Athena."  
  
She blushed and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Okay, that's enough", Clipper stated. "Anything else to do today?"  
  
"Yes", Shredder replied. "Showing you the city. You will have to know your way around New York on your own." 


	9. Chapter 9

-Three weeks later -  
  
April was on her way home when she noticed a sound like something had smashed into her car. The next moment her car was pulled to a stop. It took her a moment to realize that she didn't get away by accelerating, so she finally stopped her attempts and got out.  
  
"So nice to see you, Miss O'Neil", Shredder said, making a gesture towards his foot soldiers. Two of them grabbed April.  
  
"Hey, hey... what do you want?", April asked, struggling like crazy.  
  
"What do you think, eh?!", Shredder replied.  
  
Clipper watched them a bit irritated. He tried to figure out a reason for what Shredder was doing - but he really couldn't find one.  
  
"Why are you staring at her?", Shredder interrupted his thoughts. "We've to go back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Have a nice stay", Shredder said sarcastically, when they arrived at the Technodrome. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this. And don't worry, your turtle friends will show up soon." He paused for a second, then went on. "In the meantime my assistant will take care of you."  
  
April gave a gasp of fear when Clipper entered the room, a small dagger in his right hand.  
  
"You're responsible until I come back. And don't make any mistakes!", Shredder said, before he left the room and locked the door.  
  
April still stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look scared", he finally said. "Your friends will get in trouble when they come here." He tossed the dagger aside to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
"Yeah, and that's what you want...", she murmured. "Great, just go on with this..."  
  
"Well, why should I stay here?", he asked.  
  
"Because Shredder has the keys and because he ordered you to do so."  
  
He smiled, then went over to April. "Just come with me. I have keys, too."  
  
In the corridor, Clipper watched out for the Foot soldiers. "No one here", he stated. "So let's leave."  
  
  
  
When they arrived in New York, April still couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
"Why?", she simply asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you help me? We are enemies..."  
  
"How could I be the enemy of someone as beautiful as you?"  
  
"Oh... I..." April's heartbeat increased.  
  
"Don't speak", he said. "Just don't speak." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What about a walk in the park?", he asked.  
  
"Wherever you want..."  
  
In the Central Park he let April down again. Standing in the pouring rain, she looked up. "Have I told you that your eyes are very beautiful?", she asked, before she stepped closer and kissed his cheek slightly. She noticed that he was thinking about something of importance. "Anything wrong?"  
  
"Uh.. no... it's just...", he stopped. What would Shredder say, when he came back without April?  
  
"Don't care about Shredder", she said, as if she could read his mind. "You're far stronger. How could he ever be a danger for you?"  
  
"It's not....", he wanted to explain, but April stopped him with a kiss more passionate than he had ever expected.  
  
"You make me feel what the word love really means", he whispered, when they parted.  
  
"And you are so much more than I thought life could ever give to me."  
  
They were both lost in desire, not noticing that it was already evening. When he finally had to leave, she begged him to come again.  
  
"I will, you can be sure I will."  
  
"Tomorrow, eight o'clock?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow...", she said slowly, then kissed him again before he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 10

The same day April met the turtles and tried to pretend that everything was just normal. But Leo soon found out that something had happened. April hadn't been in such a mood since... he couldn't remember - so he was absolutely sure that it was something extraordinary.  
  
"Hey, April, don't you have to tell anything?", he asked. "You seem to be happy and I wonder what the reason might be..."  
  
April hesitated. Should she really tell him about her love? Wasn't it a bit to early?  
  
"Do you have a secret?", Leo asked surprised when she remained silent. "We are friends! Come on, tell me!"  
  
Finally April told him the whole story.  
  
"One of Shredder's guys?!" Leo stared at her, not sure if he had really understood her words. "You are in love with one of Shredder's guys?!", he repeated.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand it!", she replied. "But he's different, Leo. I'm absolutely sure about it. He isn't a danger for us!"  
  
Leonardo sighed. "Perhaps it's just a trick. Have you ever thought of it that way? Shredder might use that guy to finish us off..."  
  
April shook her head. "No, I can distinguish between a simple trick and true love. And that *is* true love. There's no way to talk me out of it."  
  
"I'm worried, April, really worried. What if you're wrong?"  
  
"I am not wrong", she paused as an idea came to her mind. "I'll tell him about your doubts, okay? So you will meet him and see that there's no problem at all."  
  
Leo shrugged. "Alright. But be prepared for a disappointment", he replied. "Shall I tell the others?"  
  
"Of course. I want all of them to meet him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Athena jumped back when she heard footsteps behind her and turned round.  
  
"Man, do you want me to suffer from a heart attack?!", she asked when she realized it was her brother.  
  
"Sorry", he simply replied. "But I hadn't time enough to announce my arrival. Is Shredder here?"  
  
"No. He said he'd be back around 11 p.m.. Why?"  
  
"Because I have to tell him that his hostage has left."  
  
"Uh... what?"  
  
"Yes, I decided to release her. Athena, if you only like me a little bit, you'll keep that secret."  
  
"Secret?", Athena repeated. "Which secret?"  
  
Clipper smiled. "I'm so much in love with this lady, you can't imagine."  
  
"You are...... in love?!" Athena gasped. "Wow, that's..."  
  
"Crazy, I know", he interrupted her. "But I can't do anything about it. I don't want you to get in trouble, but..."  
  
"It's okay. I'll find a way to explain that to Shredder", she replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Okay, now tell me where she is!", Shredder demanded, looking piercingly at Clipper, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"She... err...well..." Clipper looked over to his sister, hoping she'd be quiet.  
  
"What?!" Shredder was already very upset and Clipper's behaviour increased his anger.  
  
"She escaped, I guess", Athena interrupted them.  
  
Shredder turned to her. "Oh, did she?", he asked sarcastically.  
  
"At least I think so."  
  
"Athena, come with me!", he said, took her by the hand and led her to another room.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Athena, I can tell by the lines on your face that you know far more than what you've just said. You can tell me everything, no matter what. I won't get angry, I promise."  
  
"You *are* already angry", she replied.  
  
"Maybe.... yes, I am angry, but I won't punish you."  
  
She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that she couldn't keep the secret anyway. "Clipper released her and brought her back to the city. He likes her, I guess."  
  
Shredder seemed to be startled. He had expected a lot, but not *that*. "He... he... is a... raptor!", he stammered.  
  
"No, he *was* a raptor", Athena corrected. "Now he's both a human and a reptile."  
  
"Okay, that's enough. He'll get his punishment!"  
  
"You said, you wouldn't ...", Athena protested.  
  
Shredder looked at her and calmed down a little. He knew she was loyal and trusted in him. "Well, we will get the turtles anyway", he replied.  
  
Athena gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"But listen", Shredder went on. "I don't want him to meet her again. That might cause a lot of problems. Make sure that he sticks to that rule."  
  
"I will, Commander Shredder", she said, before she wanted to leave.  
  
"Oh, Athena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't call me Commander. That sound's so formal."  
  
She smiled. "Alright... Shredder." 


	11. Chapter 11

April checked her watch - it was exactly 8 a.m. Should Leo be right in his assumption? Was her new love only using her? Thinking the situation over she realized that she didn't even know his name. Probably he was using her to lead the turtles into a trap. But there would be a solution to all those questions, she was absolutely sure. And making him suspicious now was even more risky. So she smiled when Clipper arrived.  
  
"Hi!", she said. "Did Shredder throw you out or anything like that?" It was obvious that she expected it - or at least hoped so.  
  
Clipper shook his head. "No. We had a discussion about you and he said we shouldn't meet again, but.. well, it doesn't matter."  
  
Great! It was like a bolt from the blue for April. He had told Shredder everything. She tried to calm down a little.  
  
"I see. I've got some news for you", she replied. "You're going to meet my friends today."  
  
"Those turtle guys?", Clipper asked in a contemptuous voice.  
  
April noticed the way he looked at her. He almost *scanned* her, as if trying to find out if she was planning something...  
  
It wasn't easy for her to go on but she knew she had to find out the truth.  
  
"Yes, so it would be great if you'd follow me."  
  
He slowly nodded. "Okay. Why do you want me to meet them?"  
  
April looked up. What should she say? Fortunately they reached the meeting point before she could answer.  
  
The four turtles stared at Clipper. No one of them was sure what to say or to do. Finally Leo turned to April and whispered into her ear. "Very impressive looking guy you've chosen..." She couldn't help smiling.  
  
"So you are April's lover?", Raph asked.  
  
Clipper nodded. "Yes... I guess that's what it's called."  
  
Raph and Leo exchanged glances.  
  
Sounds like he had come from another galaxy, Leo thought. "I'm Leonardo, the leader of the turtles. And your name?"  
  
"I'm called Clipper", he replied.  
  
"And you're working for Shredder", Raph added sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course", Raph replied, grabbing his sais to be prepared for a fight. "If you really loved April you'd leave Shredder."  
  
Clipper shrugged. "That's *your* opinion", he simply replied.  
  
"Hm, why are you staying at the Technodrome?", Leo asked. "There's no use in it. You don't seem to be an evil guy at all, so what's the reason for you to stay there?"  
  
Clipper remained silent for a while, then said: "Did you ever come across the term responsibility?"  
  
Leo lifted an eyebrow. "Responsibility? So what are you responsible for... or better: *why* do you feel responsible."  
  
"That's none of your concern", he replied.  
  
April sighed. "Please, can't you just tell us?! I love you, so you can trust in me!"  
  
"I would tell you everything - apart from this. It's nothing you or your friends have to know."  
  
"You don't even want to tell her about your past, so are you sure you really love her?", Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, absolutely sure."  
  
"Okay, so let's meet again to clear things up. Same time, same place. But tomorrow I want you to make a decision. Stay with us or with Shredder, there won't be a compromise." 


	12. Chapter 12

When Clipper returned to the Technodrome it was already decided that he would leave, but it took him quite a long time until he told his sister about his meeting with the turtles. He had never seen her that upset before - she shouted at him, called him a damn idiot and his attempts to calm her failed.  
  
"Fine, so you're leaving", she stated. "I'm really glad to see how much you care about me." Her voice was trembling with anger and he didn't dare to come closer, knowing that he would only increase her fury. "Don't you remember what we have been told? Did you forget everything? Did you even forget your promise?"  
  
Clipper shook his head. "I will *never* forget, but I'm determined to leave. There's no other choice."  
  
"No other choice?! Tell me, who is this woman that she can make us part? We are a family. Doesn't that count for you any longer?"  
  
"Of course it does! And nothing will make us part. It's only..." He paused for a second, not knowing how to explain it to his sister. "I can't have both April and Shredder. And I'll stay with April because I'm absolutely sure you will do your job at the Technodrome quite well without me. April won't be that lucky, I guess."  
  
She sighed. "You know what it means, don't you?"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Your decision...", she replied quietly. "It makes us enemies."  
  
"How could we be enemies? We are still a family."  
  
She laughed, but it sounded sad. "Family... You're really stupid. Your decision to stay with the turtles will make us enemies. You can't trust in me and I can't trust in you any longer."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. He had never thought of it that way. But there was truth in it. "I will never be you enemy", he replied. "And I won't be Shredder's enemy - you know that I'll never forget our guidelines and as long as I live I'll stick to that code."  
  
"We will see. But remember: I am determined, too and you can't change that - so, please, don't even try to."  
  
"You know that I will always think of you as my sister, my friend and my leader", he said, before he turned to leave.  
  
  
  
Shredder had been waiting until Clipper finally left, then he walked over to Athena. She stepped back a bit startled.  
  
"You witnessed our argument?", she asked.  
  
"Yes. And it is the opportunity I've been waiting for", he replied. "He won't expect us to follow him now and so he will lead us straight to the turtles." An evil look crossed his face.  
  
Athena hesitated. Something inside of her was revolting against this way of defeating the turtles, but she knew that she had to follow Shredder anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
When Clipper reached the meeting point and saw April, he smiled. "April, my love, I've done it!"  
  
The four turtles couldn't believe it. "So he really loves her", Leo murmured.  
  
April couldn't help laughing. "Oh, I knew you would leave, I knew!"  
  
"Yes, and nothing can make us part. You see that I've been able to prove my love."  
  
April stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you more than words can say", she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Nice, really nice", Shredder said, stepping out of the shadows. "But your party is over now."  
  
"Are you sure, Shred-head?" Raph took his sais and stepped forward, ready to attack.  
  
Clipper seemed to be a bit confused and when he noticed that Athena was with Shredder he gasped. "How... how could you?!"  
  
She tried to avoid his glance. "Didn't I tell you?", she simply asked.  
  
Shredder took the opportunity and grabbed April.  
  
"Damn it!", Leo shouted, taking his katana sword.  
  
"Now put your weapons down!", Shredder demanded, but he didn't expect Clipper's reaction. It took Clipper only a split second to step behind Shredder and force him to loose his grip on April.  
  
"You're not going to hurt her", he said in a low voice, while tightening his grip.  
  
Shredder held still. He knew that Clipper could kill him easily.  
  
Clipper wasn't sure what to do. They only thing he wanted was to keep Shredder away from April, but letting him go now would endanger April. So he stood there for a minute motionless.  
  
"What are you waiting for?", Raph asked angrily. He stepped forward, his sais aimed at Shredder.  
  
Seeing that, Clipper loosened his grip. Shredder realized it and got free. He kicked the sais out of Raphael's hands and grabbed them.  
  
"Now the game is over", he said when he slammed Raphael against the wall, sais at the turtle's throat. 


	13. Chapter 13

((thanks for reviewing))  
  
Before Shredder could deal Raphael the final blow he noticed that Athena was standing next to him and looked at him in a way that distracted him.  
  
"What?", he asked, still concentrating on Raphael. "You're disturbing me. So what the hell do you want?!"  
  
Instead of a reply she came closer and placed her hand on his arm. "You know that what you intend to do isn't necessary at all", she said calmly. Shredder gave her a surprised look, not even noticing that he lowered the sais. "I could stand here like that for a long time, so you better let him go", Athena went on, her voice still friendly and patient. Shredder, forgetting about Raphael, turned round and stared at her just as if he had been hypnotized.  
  
Athena made a gesture towards Raphael and he realized that she wanted him to get away. "Far better", she stated.  
  
Shredder looked at the four turtles a bit confused until he realized what he had just done. "Uh... Athena.... how did you?"  
  
She shrugged. "You weren't that determined as you might think, that's all."  
  
  
  
"Strange, really strange", Raph stated when Shredder and Athena finally left.  
  
Leo nodded. "She has a great influence on him...."  
  
Clipper, holding April in his arms, smiled. "She's my sister, what did you expect?!"  
  
"Your sister?", Donnie repeated. "Really your sister?"  
  
Clipper nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What a weird family do you have, man?" Mikey grinned. "Why did you and your sister join Shredder?"  
  
"That's something connected with the place where we came from, but it isn't important for you any longer. All I want is to stay with April. And Shredder..." he paused, staring at the ground for a moment. "Shredder will be kept away by Athena."  
  
"Why did she...", Leo started, but Clipper interrupted him.  
  
"I guess I can figure out the reason, but it's nothing you should care about."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Back at the Technodrome, Shredder had to admit that he wasn't even angry with Athena, though she had made him throw away his chance to get rid of the turtles once and for all. Krang couldn't believe what he heard when Shredder reported to him what had happened and suddenly - not for the first time in his life, but stronger than ever before - he thought he should throw Shredder out. "Shredder, this raptor-creature didn't obey", he said.  
  
"I know", Shredder simply replied.  
  
"Therefore you should state an example", Krang went on.  
  
"State an example?"  
  
"Of course. We can't condone disobedience. Kill her!"  
  
"What?!", Shredder gasped. "Tell me that's a joke. You can't..."  
  
"Shredder, I want you to do that. She didn't obey, so she deserves to die, is that clear to you now?"  
  
"Now *you* will listen to me: I will never hurt her! Never, no matter what damn mistake she makes. So stop this annoying proposals now!"  
  
This reply was all that Krang needed to know that Shredder wasn't reliable any longer. Krang had no idea what the reason was, but he was determined to throw him out if anything like that happened again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Three months after the beginning of their passionate affair, April decided to tell Clipper that she was pregnant. She wanted to have a baby, but she doubted if Clipper was happy about that fact, so she started her announcement a bit hesitatingly.  
  
"Darling, did you have a nice day?", she asked when he returned from work (Although he was a raptor he had developed the skills to work in a downtown store soon.)  
  
"Quite okay. And you?"  
  
"Oh... I have to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We...errr....", she stopped and looked into his eyes. "You love me, don't you?"  
  
"What a question! Of course I do and you know that!"  
  
"Fine, so I hope you'll be glad to hear that we'll have a baby."  
  
Clipper stared at her, then leaned back against the wall. "What.... what did you... just say?!" he stammered.  
  
A bit irritated April repeated: "We will have a baby."  
  
"Oh...", was all Clipper could say.  
  
"Anything wrong?", she asked. "I thought you'd be happy. We will be a family, that counts much more than just a love affair."  
  
"Oh, April.... darling, you don't know what you're talking about", he replied, trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong? Is it another woman?"  
  
"Of course not!", he answered angrily. "But you... you really don't know what it means..."  
  
"Then tell me!", April urged, almost crying.  
  
"I never thought it would work between us", he murmured to himself. "How can that be? We're far too different..."  
  
"Clipper, what is it? Why can't you tell me? Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
He was searching for a small folder in the drawer, ignoring April's question.  
  
"What do you do?", she asked, when he picked up the receiver and started dialling a number.  
  
"Calling Athena", he replied. "We will have to talk to Shredder."  
  
"What?", Athena rushed towards him, trying to keep him away from the telephone. "What has Shredder got to do with us?"  
  
Clipper finished the call, then took April's hand. "Please, trust in me. You really don't know what I am talking about and you wouldn't understand if I told you the truth. All I want is to make sure that you won't get in trouble."  
  
"And therefore you call Shredder?", April asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, because he's the only one who knows about... my past. And if anyone can help us, he is the one."  
  
"Clipper, Shredder is not only the turtles' enemy, he is also mine. Why should he help me? And why do I *need* help? What's the problem about having a baby?"  
  
"You will see, April", he replied. "I don't know if Shredder will help us, but there's at least a small chance that he will."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Athena. I've talked to her a few weeks ago and what she told me makes me think so. Shredder likes her, I guess, and I've the advantage to be her brother."  
  
((to be continued)) 


End file.
